Lost in New Dimension
by dek.farel.526
Summary: Summary :Menceritakan tentang Naruto , Sasuke dan madara yang terlempar ke dimensi lain. Akankah mereka bisa kembali ke dunia shinobi kembali ataukah mereka akan terjebak selamanya.? Langsung Simak aja. . . . mainstream/ide pasaran. . . . . DISCONTINUE!
1. Chapter 1

"Lost in New Dimension"

.

(Semua karakter dalam fic ini bukan punya saya, saya cuma minjem dari yang punya, itu pun kalau boleh :v )

Summary :

Menceritakan tentang Naruto , Sasuke dan madara yang terlempar ke dimensi lain. Akankah mereka bisa kembali ke dunia shinobi kembali ataukah mereka akan terjebak selamanya. . . ?

Genre : friendship, Adventure ,Supranatural dan Fantasy.

Happy Reading . . . . . .

Chapter 1

"Lost in New Dimension"

.

Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4

.

"Tampaknya bayanganmu mempunyai batas waktu tertentu, dan akan menyatu kembali setelah batas waktunya telah habis." Ucap Sasuke.

'Luka dilengan kanan itu, pasti didapat setelah menahan serangan Naruto tadi. jadi kekuatan sannin juga bisa melukainya.' batin Sasuke

Sementara madara hanya diam.

'Entah bagaimana dia bisa menyadari itu.'

'Uchiha sasuke itu, dia memiliki analisa yang tajam, serta memiliki choku tomoe no sharingan sama sepertiku.' batin madara

"Naruto, aku punya rencana, kemungkinan bayangan madara tidak akan menyatu dalam waktu yang lama. jadi, dengar baik baik rencanaku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Jangan memerintahku-tebbayo, dari dulu aku selalu benci diperintah olehmu."

"Dengarkan aku dulu, ini kesempatan kita. Gunakan serangan sennin terkuatmu kalau bisa jutsu yang mempunyai efek penyegel."

'Bagaimana kalau kau menggunakan chakraku dan menggunakan jutsu penyegel' ucap shukaku.

'Gunakan chakra ku juga agar efeknya lebih besar.' ucap kurama.

'Yosh, sankyu. . . minna.' ucap Naruto.

"Senpou jiton-cho bijuu rasengan."

"Aku juga mempunyai kekuatan rikudou."

"Enton-chidori."

Madara menatap waspada kearah Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Naruto, arahkan seranganmu kearahku biar aku yang urus sisanya." ucap sasuke.

"Ini agak membuatku jengkel, tapi tidak ada waktu untuk berdebat." jawab Naruto lalu mengarahkan rasengan nya kearah sasuke.

Sementara sasuke juga mengarahkan serangannya kearah Naruto.

Madara yang melihat itu agak kebingungan dan mulai mengambil ancang ancang.

Sementara Sasuke, dia mulai mengaktifkan mata kirinya.

Dan sekejap Madara sudah berada di antara serangan Naruto dan Sasuke, tanpa bisa menghindar Madara terkena telak.

"Kenapa aku bisa ada disini." batin madara.

Gelombang kejut yang ditimbulkan serangan Naruto dan Sasuke bahkan menimbulkan getaran hebat disekitar mereka.

"Naruto, jutsu yang diberikan oleh Rikudou sannin. kau mengerti kan.?" ucap Sasuke.

"Yah, ayo kita lakukan."

Krak krak krak

syuut.

"Ugh." Ketiganya Terkejut melihat tiba tiba ada sebuah lubang hitam yang menyerap tubuh mereka."

"apa ini.?" teriak Naruto panik.

'Apakah ini jutsu madara.' batin sasuke yang berusaha berontak.

'Sial kuat sekali tarikannya.' batin sasuke dan Naruto.

Huah

Dan tidak ada 1 detik mereka sudah terhisap kedalam lubang tersebut dan lubangnya perlahan mulai menghilang.

Tidak ada satupun shinobi yang melihat hal tersebut karena mereka masih terfokus pada zetsu spiral yang membabi buta pasukan aliansi yang dibantu oleh Orochimaru dan edo tensei sandaime.

-In Unknow Place-

Syuuut brak. . . .

Sebuah benda seperti tubuh manusia terjatuh dari sebuah lubang hitam.

"Ohok. . . . . kusso, apa itu tadi." ucap Naruto, lalu berusaha susah payah untuk berdiri.

"Dimana ini kenapa semuanya berwarna Hitam."

hueee

"areeee."

"Apa aku sudah mati.?"

"tidaaaaak." teriak Naruto Histeris.

"Hoe bocah berhenti berteriak atau kuledakkan mulutmu menggunakan godoudama." ucap Madara yang terlihat babak belur. tak terkecuali Naruto dia juga terlihat sangat buruk bajunya hanya tersisa setengah dan celananya robek sampai diatas lutut. dan bahkan sudah tidak lagi berada dalam mode sannin.

"Madara, dimana ini. Apa yang telah kau lakukan dan dimana Sasuke." Tanya Naruto tajam.

"aku juga tidak tau. Tapi sepertinya kita ditarik secara paksa kedalam sebuah robekan dimensi." jawab Madara.

"aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu,?"

"Dasar idiot. Intinya kita terjebak ke dimensi lain bodoh." geram madara.

"jangan mencoba membohongiku, tua bangka keriput. kau kemanakan Sasuke, ini pasti akal akalanmu kan agar kau bisa membununuh kami secara terpisah." Jawab Naruto.

"apa katamu bocah." geram Madara dengan amarah yang memuncak.

"akan kurobek mulut jelekmu itu brengsek." teriak Madara lalu melesat dengan kecepatan diluar Nalar. Dan menyerang Naruto. Naruto berhasil mengelak tapi masih terkena tendangan Madara hingga membuatnya terpental.

Madara lalu hendak melesat kearah Naruto namun tidak jadi Karena ada sebuah raungan dari arah belakangnya.

Groar

'apa itu.?' batin madara waspada.

Sementara Naruto yang berhasil bangkit pun kaget mendengar suara raungan tersebut.

"Suara apa itu.?" tanya Naruto.

Sementara Madara dan Naruto yang tiba tiba merasakan aura yang amat kuat langsung saja masuk dalam mode siaga.

Dan dalam sekejap muncullah Seekor Naga merah yang sangat besar berwarna Merah.

"Apalagi Sekarang, dan Makhluk apa itu, besar sekali.?" teriak Naruto.

-Dunia DxD-

Pagi yang cerah menyelimuti suasana di kota yang sangat ramai. Orang orang yang berlalu lalang yang dikejar waktu kerja.

Sudah cukup lama Setelah ke-3 fraksi beraliansi, tidak ada kekacauan yang terjadi bahkan hampir semua ras dari ketiga golongan tersebut saling membaur dengan manusia.

Dan tak terkecuali pahlawan kita yaitu hyudou issei yang telah berhasil menyempurnakan balance breaker dari draig, berkat bimbingan dari Azazel dan raja Naga tannin. Sungguh pencapaian yang luar biasa.

Dan saat ini dia sedang berjalan menuju ke sekolahnya.

"Fyuh. . . kuharap nanti aku bisa melihat Oppai. hihihi. Oppai-chan." ucap Issei dengan senyuman penuh Nafsu.

Pletak

"Wadaw, sakit." teriak issei.

"Dasar mesum." Ucap koneko.

"aree sejak kapan kau disana koneko-chan." kaget issei.

"mau tau aja , kepo." jawab Koneko sambil memakan pocket kesayangannya.

-Dunia Shinobi-

Hyah.

Orochimaru memanjangkan lehernya lalu menggigit zetsu spiral.

Lalu sebuah segel menjalar ditubuh zetsu spiral.

"Juin jutsu, ya." ucapnya.

Yah berhasil.

"minna , sekarang kita pergi ketempat Naruto dan membantu mereka melawan madara.

"Sasuke." gumam karin.

"He, ada apa karin?" tanya suigetsu.

"Sasuke, tiba tiba chakra sasuke menghilang." ucap karin panik.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kita harus segera menyusul, untuk memastikannya." ucap orochimaru.

-In other side-

"apa yang terjadi, kenapa tiba tiba mereka menghilang. Ini aneh apa mereka berpindah tempat, atau ke dimensi lain. Tapi itu mustahil madara tidak punya kemampuan itu begitu pun dengan Naruto dan Sasuke. aku tidak pernah melihatnya. jadi apa yang terjadi kalau tidak ada madara, semua rencanaku bisa gagal." ucap Zetsu hitam yang memakai tubuh obito.

"Ini buruk." lanjut zetsu hitam.

-Naruto dan Madara-

Naga Merah raksasa tadi, masih diam di tempatnya.

Sementara madara dia mulai melayang untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya.

'Naruto, benar kata madara. Kalian bertiga telah tertarik ke dimensi lain. kalau saja kami tidak menyatukan chakra ke-9 bijuu, kau pasti sudah tewas.' Ucap kurama.

'apa.? Dimensi lain. Bagaimana bisa?' tanya Naruto dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

'kemungkinan itu efek dari gelombang kejut seranganmu dan sasuke, hingga membuka sebuah robekan dimensi.' jawab kurama.

'eh, sasuke. Bagaimana dengan Sasuke.?' panik Naruto.

'kurasa dia tidak mampu bertahan dan tubuhnya musnah ditengah jalan sebelum sampai disini.' jawab kurama.

'tidak mungkin, sasuke itu kuat.' sanggah Naruto.

'Kalau benar begitu, dia pasti sudah ada disini.' jawab kurama.

Naruto menunduk.

'sasuke' sedih Naruto.

'fokuslah, makhluk yang ada didepanmu dia sangat berbahaya.' ucap kurama.

Naruto menoleh kearah kurama.

'Wakatta, tolong pinjamkan aku kekuatan kalian'

Naruto lalu membuka matanya dan seketika langsung memasuki mode Sannin Rikudou. Tubuhnya langsung bersinar keemasan.

"Ayo, kita lakukan" ucap Naruto lalu melesat melayang sejajar dengan Madara.

Swuust

"Hoy madara, butuh bantuan." tanya Naruto yang sudah di samping madara.

"Cih, Tak usah sok akrab. Setelah ini aku akan membunuhmu. dan kembali kedunia shinobi." jawab madara

"Itupun kalau kau mampu, dasar tua bangka" jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk kemuka Madara.

"Kita lihat saja Nanti." jawab madara sengit.

Grooar

"are aku sampai lupa." gumam Naruto.

"Ano, bisa kita tau kita sedang ada dimana.?" Tanya Naruto.

Grooar

"aree, siapa yang paham dengan bahasa seperti itu.?" teriak Naruto.

Sementara Naga Merah tadi langsung mengepakkan sayapnya dan langsung menerjang kearah Naruto dan Madara.

"Itu jawaban yang bagus." jawab Madara lalu juga ikut melesat maju kearah Naga Merah Raksasa dengan Tawa maniaknya.

To be continued. . . .

Review please, Agar Author bisa lebih baik kedepannya. . .

akhir kata.

wasalamu'alikum warohmatulloh. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Lost in New Dimension"

Previeous chapter:

Naruto lalu membuka matanya dan seketika langsung memasuki mode Sannin Rikudou. Tubuhnya langsung bersinar keemasan.

"Ayo, kita lakukan" ucap Naruto lalu melesat melayang sejajar dengan Madara.

Swuust

"Hoy madara, butuh bantuan." tanya Naruto yang sudah di samping madara.

"Cih, Tak usah sok akrab. Setelah ini aku akan membunuhmu.  
dan kembali kedunia shinobi." jawab madara

"Itupun kalau kau mampu, dasar tua bangka" jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk kemuka Madara.

"Kita lihat saja Nanti." jawab madara sengit.  
Grooar

"are aku sampai lupa." gumam Naruto.

"Ano, bisa kita tau kita sedang ada dimana.?" Tanya Naruto.

Grooar

"aree, siapa yang paham dengan bahasa seperti itu.?" teriak Naruto.

Sementara Naga Merah tadi langsung mengepakkan sayapnya dan langsung menerjang kearah Naruto dan Madara.

"Itu jawaban yang bagus." jawab Madara lalu juga ikut melesat maju kearah Naga Merah Raksasa dengan Tawa maniaknya.

"Sekali Lagi Semua karakter dalam fic ini bukan punya saya, saya cuman minjem"

Chapter 2

-Happy Reading-

Swuush

Madara melesat dengan cepat kearah Naga merah didepannya. Begitu pula dengan Naga merah itu.

Disaat jaraknya sudah cukup dekat, Naga merah itu mengayunkan tangannya dengan cakar tajam yang menghiasi setiap jari jari raksasanya.

Sementara madara melesat dengan menghunuskan tongkat godoudama ditangannya.

Dan sekarang jarak mereka hanya 1 meter. dan sebelum cakar raksasa itu mengenai madara, sebuah tangan chakra berwarna orange menahan pergerakannya. Dan tongkat madara berhasil mengenai kulit Naga Merah itu.

Krak

Terlihat kulit Naga yang amat keras tersebut retak karena terkena hunusan tongkat godoudama madara.

Madara menarik tongkatnya dan menyiapkan Serangan lagi.

"Senpou : Ranton kouga"

Madara mengarahkan serangannya kearah salahsatu jari yang berhasil ditahan oleh Naruto, dan hasilnya jari Naga itu pun terpotong.

Groooarr

Naga itupun meraung dengan kencang dan membuat Madara terpental kebelakang.

Dan perlahan tubuh Naga tersebut diselimuti Aura merah pekat. Lalu membuka mulutnya lebar dan dari mulutnya keluar sebuah tembakan energi yang amat besar.

"gawat" gumam Naruto lalu melesat menyingkir kesamping dan mengubah godoudama dipunggungnya menjadi bulatan yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. begitu juga dengan madara.

Swuush

Serangan tadi langsung melesat dan menghasilkan ledakan yang ekstrim di Celah dimensi. Dan setelah memudar terlihat Dua bulatan hitam masih Utuh tanpa ada kerusakan berarti.

Dan mereka mulai membuka bulatan pelindung tersebut.

"Kheh, percuma saja, selain Senjutsu dan serangan fisik. tidak ada serangan yang mampu menjebol godoudama." Ucap Madara.

"Serangannya sungguh luar biasa." Ucap Naruto.

Lalu tiba tiba saja Naga merah tadi kembali berenang renang di udara, dan ingin pergi.

"tak akan kubiarkan kau kabur." Ucap Madara, Lalu mengaktifkan Susano'o sempurnanya dan terbang kearah Naga Merah tersebut dengan pedang yang siap Menebas apa pun yang ada didepannya.

"Terima ini." ucap Madara.

Lalu Susano'o madara menebaskan pedangnya tepat ketubuh Naga Merah tersebut. Dan Naga tersebut terlempar kebelakang dan terjatuh. Lalu madara kembali menyiapkan bola godoudama dan membentuknya seperti sebuah Tombak Raksasa.

"Musnahlah, Makhluk terkutuk." Ucap Madara.

Grooaar. .

Goncangan dahsyat terjadi ketika Naga tersebut mengaum.

"Hentikan Madara." Teriak Naruto, lalu melesat kearah Madara.

"Sial, tak akan sempat."

"Musnahlah." Teriak madara.

Lalu tombak godoudama tersebut, meluncur kearah Naga Tersebut.

Naga tersebut, berusaha menangkis tombak tersebut dengan ekornya. Namun, madara menghentikan lajunya, sehingga ekor naga itu hanya mengenai udara kosong. Dan setelah itu madara kembali melesatkan tombak tersebut kearah Naga Merah.

Tetapi, dengan cepat Naga itu membuka mulutnya lebar dan Mengumpulkan energi yang Sangat gila yang terfokus kemulutnya. lalu menembakkannya Kearah susano'o Madara.

"sial, tidak akan sempat untuk membuat goudoudama lagi."

Swuust

Jrasst

Groooarrr

Naga itupun tertusuk dan merangung dengan sangat keras.

Sementara madara menerima serangan Naga tersebut yang 10 kali lebih besar dan kuat dari serangan pertama, dan setelah serangan tersebut mengenai susano'o madara lalu meledak dengan sangat dahsyat.

Bummm Duar Duar

Sementara Naruto yang tidak sempat mebuat kubah goudoudama pun harus rela terkena efek ledakan dan terpental serta terguling guling ke bawah.

"Ugh, arkggg, sial tidak mau berhenti." teriak Naruto.

Sementara Madara juga terpental kebelakang.

swuuush

Brak

Naruto dan Madara pun terjatuh dengan kondisi yang cukup buruk.

Naruto, terlihat sudah tidak lagi dalam mode rikudou. Sedangkan madara separuh tubuh bagian kanannya hilang terkena efek ledakan yang diterimanya secara telak.

"Ohok-ohok sialan, hampir saja aku mati." umpat madara lalu perlahan tapi pasti luka dan tubuh yang mulanya hilang mulai tumbuh dan beregenerasi hingga membentuk tubuh madara yang utuh seperti sedia kala.

'Sialan, andai saja aku mempunyai kedua mataku saat ini pasti sudah kuhabisi makhluk jelek ini dan kembali ke dunia shinobi.' batin Madara.

Lalu kembali berdiri dan ingin menuju kearah Naruto yang masih terkapar. Namun semua itu harus ia urungkan karena ada sebuah laser merah dengan cepat menuju kearahnya.

Dengan refleks yang bagus madara bisa menghindar.

"Bagaimana dia bisa lolos.?" kaget madara.

Dan dalam sekejap muncullah ratusan Naga kecil seukuran manusia yang menyerupai Naga Merah besar tadi. Dan terbang berputar diudara.

"Cih, dia membelah diri..." ucap madara.

"Naruto, bersiaplah ada sesuatu yang harus kau lakukan." teriak madara karena jarak mereka cukup jauh.

"Sialan, kau memerintahku tapi kau tidak menolongku dasar tua bangka brengsek." teriak Naruto yang mulai berdiri.

"Jangan bergerak terlalu mencolok, dan makhluk itu tidak akan menyerang kita." ucap madara.

"Aku mengerti, makhluk itu berubah jadi sangat banyak." teriak Naruto.

"Kupikir dia hanyalah gumpalan kekuatan tanpa otak, tapi insting bertarungnya cukup hebat. Kurasa dia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan kita. Raut mata bosan itu sungguh membuatku jengkel. tapi sulit untuk ku akui kalau dia lebih kuat dariku." geram Madara.

"Lalu, apa rencanamu selanjutnya.?" teriak Naruto.

"Kita harus keluar dari sini, kita tidak dalam kondosi maksimal waktu melawannya, karena pertarungan kita sebelumnya. Jadi percuma melawannya , aku bisa saja berubah menjadi juubi dan melawannya. Tapi mengingat kondisiku sekarang, itu pilihan yang buruk." ucap madara.

"Jadi katakan saja apa rencanamu, dasar kakek tua cerewet." teriak madara.

"Buatlah bunshin sebanyak mungkin dan alihkan perhatian mereka, aku akan berusaha membuat robekan dimensi, kalau saja aku mempunyai kedua mataku aku bisa saja kembali ke dunia shinobi." jawab Madara.

"Baiklah, lakukan dengan cepat. Kurasa dengan sisa chakraku aku tidak akan bisa menahannya dalam waktu yang lama." Ucap Naruto lalu masuk ke mode sannin rikudou.

'tajuuu: kage bunshin no jutsu'

Boooft

Boooft

Boffft

Lalu terciptalah ratusan bunshin Naruto.

"Sudah sampai batasnya ya.?" gumam Naruto.

"Minnaaaaa." teriak Naruto lalu melayang dan melesat kearah ratusan Naga Naga seukuran Manusia di depannya.

Lalu diikuti teriakan ratusan bunshin bunshin Naruto.

"Hyaaaaaaaah"

Melihat itu Naga Naga tersebut juga ikut melesat kearah Naruto.

Boooft

Boffft

Boooft

Boffft

Datu persatu bunshin Naruto menghilang terkena serangan Naga Naga itu.

Sekitar 5 menit telah berlalu dan bunshin bunshin Naruto terlihat semakin sedikit.

"Berapa lama lagi madara, aku sudah tidak sanggup menahannya lagi. Makhluk ini benar benar kuat." teriak Naruto.

"Hampir." jawab madara.

'Sedikit lagi, dan akan terbuka.' batin madara lalu kembali menambahkan chakranya kearah tongkat godoudama ditangannya. Lalu secara perlahan muncul sebuah lubang dimensi seukuran roda truk.

"Sudah cukup ayo pergi," teriak madara.

Naruto lalu menoleh dan melihat madara yang telah lebih dulu masuk ke lubang.

"Tunggu aku!" teriak Naruto lalu melesat kearah lubang tersebut. Namun melihat hal tersebut Naga Naga Merah itu pun membuat sebuah serangan laser energi.

"Kusso, hampir sampai." ucap Naruto.

Naga Naga merah tadi lalu melepaskan Tembakannya kearah Naruto dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak.

Naruto terus menghindari setiap serangan. Namun, salah satu serangan berhasil mengenai bahu kiri Naruto.

'Arrghh, sial sedikit lagi.'

"Hyaaaa"

Swing

Dan Naruto berhasil melesat masuk, lalu secara perlahan lubangnya mulai tertutup.

To be Continued. . .

Yooo, chapter 2 dah update !

Sorry ya kalo terkesan gaje dan gak menarik... Newbie akut, bisa apa gan (T_T). Apalagi kalo ngomongin words, jadi pengen nangis ane... Dikit pisaaaaan ... (T_T).

Waktunya bales review hehe...

agisummimura

wahhh... awal yang bagus untuk hari yang cerah dan untuk jiwa yang sepi update kilat lanjut

: iyah mang, ini dah up kilat banget... Muehee

ryuuga-kun lanjuttt thor

:udah up nih...

Fahzi Luchifer

madara biasanya bilang 'ayo menari' gitu. hehehe...  
lanjut next chap...

:wahhh ,ane lupa bang... Next time... Btw thanks mang dah ngingetin.

Guest lanjut thor!

:udahh up nih...

666-qwaser

lnjut i hope pair nya narurias sasuakeno madasona?  
lanjut terus berkarya

:pair.? Ntar aku pikirin lagi lah yakk... Hehe

Yukihana Nokawa

Haha... Kok aku berharap ada unsur humornya ya liat NaruMada kek begitu...  
Ahahaha... Ini keren kak,, xD Tapi sasu belum muncul. Lanjutkan!  
Aku setia menunggu kok... Ehehehe...  
Semangat...!

:hehe... Makasi ya buat semangatnya... Sasuke aku matiin ga apa2 ya... Hehe...

nitasyanur

dimana sasuke? Jgn blg berpisah padahal lbh bgs trio kan.

:sasuke.? Masih rahasia. Bisa hidup bisa mati. Hehe

Brebit Julio lanjut buat pertarungan yg seru dengan great red.

:aduuhh maaf yak, kalo gak menarik... Apa lagi Naruto, dia gk kebagian... Hhh

Guest

Lanjut... Gua penasaran apa kelanjutan ceritanya terutama ttg mereka bertiga yaiti Naruto, Sasuke, dan madara

:Udah bang, tetep pantengin aj storynya y bang... Hehe

Angga549 bagus.. lanjut thor.

:Makasiiii gann... Hehe ... Udah up ni...

FAISHAL ROKIE T

Bagus author ficnya Sasuke kemana ya thor?

:makasi mang... Si sasuke masih rahasia. Hehe.

Guest Dimana sasuke?

:Rahasia. Hehe

Bocah sekolah

Errrr ... Madara dan Naruto musuhan kan? Kok rasanya kek temen akrab dari kecil, gak uchiha banget kelihatannya

:udah di PM an kemaren... Hehe tp thanks banget buat saran dan kritikanya, sangat membangun.

arifkarate lqnjut coeng...

:ini udah lanjut coeg. . :v

Selesai...

Buat agan agan sekalian, kritik dan saran kalian sangat ane butuhkan buat kedepan yang lebih baik. Jadi, mohon partisipasinya.

Dan uat yang udah meluangkan waktu buat nulis review, nge fav dan follow ane ucapin terima kasih Banyak gan...

Akhir kata

span lang="hi-IN"وسلام علكم ورحمة الله وبركاته/span


	3. Chapter 3

Previous chapter. ...

"Cih, dia membelah diri..." ucap madara.

"Naruto, bersiaplah ada sesuatu yang harus kau lakukan." teriak madara karena jarak mereka cukup jauh.

"Sialan, kau memerintahku tapi kau tidak menolongku dasar tua bangka brengsek." teriak Naruto yang mulai berdiri.

"Jangan bergerak terlalu mencolok, dan makhluk itu tidak akan menyerang kita." ucap madara.

"Aku mengerti, makhluk itu berubah jadi sangat banyak." teriak Naruto.

"Kupikir dia hanyalah gumpalan kekuatan tanpa otak, tapi insting bertarungnya cukup hebat. Kurasa dia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan kita. Raut mata bosan itu sungguh membuatku jengkel. tapi sulit untuk ku akui kalau dia lebih kuat dariku." geram Madara.

"Lalu, apa rencanamu selanjutnya.?" teriak Naruto.

"Kita harus keluar dari sini, kita tidak dalam kondosi maksimal waktu melawannya, karena pertarungan kita sebelumnya. Jadi percuma melawannya , aku bisa saja berubah menjadi juubi dan melawannya. Tapi mengingat kondisiku sekarang, itu pilihan yang buruk." ucap madara.

"Jadi katakan saja apa rencanamu, dasar kakek tua cerewet." teriak madara.

"Buatlah bunshin sebanyak mungkin dan alihkan perhatian mereka, aku akan berusaha membuat robekan dimensi, kalau saja aku mempunyai kedua mataku aku bisa saja kembali ke dunia shinobi." jawab Madara.

"Baiklah, lakukan dengan cepat. Kurasa dengan sisa chakraku aku tidak akan bisa menahannya dalam waktu yang lama." Ucap Naruto lalu masuk ke mode sannin rikudou.

'tajuuu: kage bunshin no jutsu'

Boooft

Boooft

Boffft

Lalu terciptalah ratusan bunshin Naruto.

"Sudah sampai batasnya ya.?" gumam Naruto.

"Minnaaaaa." teriak Naruto lalu melayang dan melesat kearah ratusan Naga Naga seukuran Manusia di depannya.

Lalu diikuti teriakan ratusan bunshin bunshin Naruto.

"Hyaaaaaaaah"

Melihat itu Naga Naga tersebut juga ikut melesat kearah Naruto.

Boooft

Boffft

Boooft

Boffft

Datu persatu bunshin Naruto menghilang terkena serangan Naga Naga itu.

Sekitar 5 menit telah berlalu dan bunshin bunshin Naruto terlihat semakin sedikit.

"Berapa lama lagi madara, aku sudah tidak sanggup menahannya lagi. Makhluk ini benar benar kuat." teriak Naruto.

"Hampir." jawab madara.

'Sedikit lagi, dan akan terbuka.' batin madara lalu kembali menambahkan chakranya kearah tongkat godoudama ditangannya. Lalu secara perlahan muncul sebuah lubang dimensi seukuran roda truk.

"Sudah cukup ayo pergi," teriak madara.

Naruto lalu menoleh dan melihat madara yang telah lebih dulu masuk ke lubang.

"Tunggu aku!" teriak Naruto lalu melesat kearah lubang tersebut. Namun melihat hal tersebut Naga Naga Merah itu pun membuat sebuah serangan laser energi.

"Kusso, hampir sampai." ucap Naruto.

Naga Naga merah tadi lalu melepaskan Tembakannya kearah Naruto dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak.

Naruto terus menghindari setiap serangan. Namun, salah satu serangan berhasil mengenai bahu kiri Naruto.

'Arrghh, sial sedikit lagi.'

"Hyaaaa"

Swing

Dan Naruto berhasil melesat masuk, lalu secara perlahan lubangnya mulai tertutup.

-Lost in New Dimension-

-Chapter 3-

Gaaaaaah

Naruto keluar dari lubang dimensi dan langsung terjun bebas dari udara.

Uwaaaah

Byuurrrr

Gaaaaah

"Tolooong..." teriak Naruto.

"Toloooong aku tenggelam..." teriak Naruto.

Glup glup glup

"Hoy bocah laknat, berhenti berteriak." ucap madara sambil melayang diudara..

"Tolong aku brengsek...

Lalu madara menyodorkan tongkat godoudamanya kearah Naruto.

Tap

Naruto lalu menangkap tongkat madara. Lalu madar menariknya keatas.

"Kondisimu sangat menyedihkan bocah." ucap madara.

"Sialan cepat lepaskan tongkatmu biar aku bisa jadikan pijakan. Aku kehabisan chakra tau." ucap Naruto.

"Itu karena kau lemah." jawab madara.

"Apa katamu.?" teriak Naruto.

"Sudahlah disana tampaknya ada sebuah pulau yang ramai. Kita bisa kesana dan mencari informasi tentang dunia ini." jawab madara.

"Hoy, sembuhkan aku dulu. Aku terluka brengsek." teriak Naruto.

"Berhentilah berteriak, kau pikir aku budeg apa." bentak madara.

"ayo cepat." ucap Naruto.

Madara lalu menyentuh bahu Naruto. Kemudian terjadi sebuah reaksi pada tubuh Naruto, tubuhnya seketika langsung pulih.

"Aaagh, akhirnya pulih juga, ayo kita kesana." ucap Naruto.

"Hoy bocah." panggil Madara.

"apa lagi.?"

"Apa kau merasakannya.?" tanya Madara.

Deg

"Perasaan ini, dunia macam apa ini. Aku merasakan adanya aura kelam seperti iblis moryuu, dan juga aura suci , juga ada aura suci yang tercemar." jawab Naruto yang sudah dalam mode sannin.

"Sebaiknya kita kesana segera."

"Hoy madara, sebaiknya kau perbaiki penampilanmu. mereka akan ketakutan melihatmu yang seperti shinigami." ucap Naruto.

"Apa katamu.? Ini adalah bentuk tertinggi dari semua pencapaianku." jawab madara marah.

"aku tau itu, tapi setidaknya bersikap wajarlah selama disini."

"Cih," Madara lalu membuat sebuah segel tangan lalu kemudian berubah menjadi madara yang biasa.

"Begini kan lebih baik, ayo." ajak Naruto.

-underworld-

"Bagaimana persiapannya.?" tanya sirzech

"Sepertinya tidak akan lama lagi "ia" akan bangkit, sirzech." jawab ajuka.

"Sudah terlalu lama bukan. kita, bangsa iblis ini terpuruk. Saatnya menunjukkan pada semua golongan bahwa kitalah yang terbuat dari api yang paling berkuasa." ucap Sirzech.

Sementara ketiga mou yang lain hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Bagaimana dengan rizevim.?" tanya ajuka.

"Biarkan dia dan golongan maou lama yang lain mengurus khaos brigade. aku yakin dia pasti punya rencana." ucap sirzech.

"Orang tua itu memang seenaknya sendiri." Ucap Serafal.

"Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Memang sudah seperti itu dari dulu." ucap falbium.

"Lalu, dari mana dulu kita harus mulai.?" tanya sirzech.

"Tentu saja mengumpulkan para longinus dan menjadikannya sebagai budak evil piece." jawabnya singkat.

"Menarik." ucap Sirzech.

"Patut dicoba."

"Setelah mendaptkan sekiryuutei sekarang siapa target kita selanjutnya.?" tanya serafal.

"Kita lihat saja kedepannya." jawab ajuka.

"Dan setelah ku pikir pikir. Kekuatan milik welsh dragon yang dapat berlipat lipat. juga dapat di manfaatkan dalam proyek besar kita."

"Maskudmu.?" tanya sirzech.

"Aku telah menciptakan sebuah penemuan baru yang dapat mentransfer kekuatan dari seseorang ke orang lain dengan batas waktu tertentu."

"Jadi maksudmu.?"

"Tentu saja. Kita bisa manfaatkan kelebihan itu bukan. Jika kau sirzech di transfer kekuatan milik sekiryuutei apa yang akan terhjadi.?" tanya ajuka.

"Aku bisa menggunakan kekuatan dari sekiryuutei, begitukah.?"

"Hahahahah... Sesuatu yang diluar nalar akan terjadi bukan... ."

"Tidak salah kalau kau dijuluki orang paling jenius di underworld ajuka." ucap sirzech.

"Lalu apa alat itu sudah selesai.?" tanya serafal.

"Hanya butuh sedikit sentuhan lagi." jawab ajuka.

"Apa menurut kalian para gagak dan malaikat tidak akan curiga dengan ini.?" tanya sirzech.

"Apalagi kita sudah beraliansi." lanjut falbium.

"Kita main rapi saja. Juga kita jaga jarak dengan mereka. Kalau ada yang tau kita habisi saja lagi pula sebentar lagi semua juga akan terjadi bukan.?" hahahahaha tawa ajuk lalu diikuti ketiga maou yang ada disana.

-Hawai-

Swush

Naruto dan madara melesat terbang dan mulai mendarat ditempat yang sepi. Namun ada seseorang yang melihat.

Tanpa sempat berbicara madara lalu memutar kepala orang tadi hingga terbalik kebelakang.

"Hueeee, apa yang kau lakukan, baka." teriak Naruto histeris.

"madara lalu mencopoti pakaian orang itu dan memakainya.

"terlihat cocok walau agak aneh sih." ucap madara.

"Pakai ini." ucap madara lalu melempar celana pendek untuk surfing.

Naruto lalu menangkapnya dan mulai memakainya dengan menggerutu.

"dasar kakek kakek tua kejam. Kau bisa saja menggunakan genjutsu kan." ucap Naruto.

swing

Lalu tubuh orang tadipun terbakar api hitam hingga musnah tak tersisa.

"Cerewet, atau kau juga mau aku buat senasib dengan dia.?"

"Coba saja." ucap Naruto lalu kemode Rikudou.

sementara madara juga langsung kembali ke mode Rikudounya.

"Disini sangat cocok, pulau kecil dan akan sangat menyenangkan kalau kita menari sepuasnya bukan.? Hahahaha." tawa maniak Madara.

"tutup mulutmu brengsek." ucap Naruto.

"Hyaaah," teriak Naruto.

"Hey, nice costume, bung, Pfffft." Ucap Seorang pemuda yang lewat disebelah Naruto dan madara, dengan bahasa inggris tentunya.

sementara Naruto dan Madara yang tidak tahu maksud dari ucapan Orang tadi pun langsung berinisiatif menghentikan pemuda tadi.

"Hoy, tunggu dulu." teriak Naruto.

"Ha, you call me.?"

"Kamu ngomong apa sih gan.? Aku gak ngerti. Ini dimana.?" tanya Naruto.

"Are you japanese.? Your face look out of date. Hahaha. especially you, one eye. you make me scary." Ucap orang tadi sambil menunjuk wajah Madara.

"Lancang sekali menunjuk wajahku, mau kubunuh hah." ucap madara.

Sementara sipemuda yang tak tau maksud madara hanya manggut manggut saja.

"Sialan, kubunuh kau setan." bentak madara.

Namun dihentikan oleh Naruto.

"jangan madara, lebih baik kau korek informasi darinya menggunakan matamu." ucap Naruto.

"What are you saying." bingung si pemuda.

"hey, lihat mataku." ucap madara sambil menunjuk kearah matanya yang dalam mode sharingan.

"what.?" ucap pemuda, lalu menurut kearah jari yang madara tunjuk yaitu matanya.

Dan dalam sekejap, pemuda itupun langsung lemas dan terjatuh.

"bagaimana? Apa yang kau dapat.?" tanya Naruto.

"Sialan, dasar otak bokep." umpat madara lalu menendang Pemuda tadi.

"apa yang kau lakukan, temee." teriak Naruto.

"Dia pemuda tak berguna. ayo kita kesana." tunjuk madara.

Setelah berjalan selama 10 menit merekapun sampai dipantai.

"Disini indah sekali ya. Tapi sayang panas." ucap Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini. dan mengikuti pancaran energi aneh yang tadi."

"Hueee. . . . teriak Naruto lalu mimisan, sambil tertawa laknat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan.?" tanya madara.

"Lihatlah madara. surga dunia menanti kita. hihihi." ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah para wanita yang berjemur dipantai dengan bikini dan juga tawa laknat yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah Naruto.

"Dasar bocah laknat, kita harus pergi dari sini."

"Kau ini kenapa sih. Jarang jarang ada pemandangan indah begini. dasar kakek kakek abnormal."

"Jaga mulutmu bocah laknat.?" ucap madara lalu menyiapkan bola godoudama ditangannya.

"Cih, mau ngajak ribut lagi.?" ucap Naruto.

"Kusumpal mulut jelekmu itu dengan godoudama baru tau kau." geram madara.

Grep. .

Tiba tiba saja tubuh Naruto terangkat dan melesat pergi.

"Lepaskan aku dasar Madara."

"Cih, menyusahkan." ucap madara lalu ikut melesat pergi.

9 jam berlalu dan akhirnya mereka berhenti dan turun disebuah tempat penimbunan sampah.

Tap tap

"Huah aku lapar, hoek.. . . . bau apa ini." teriak Naruto.

Sementara madara sudah jalan duluan.

"hey, tunggu aku."

Dijalan madara berpapasan dengan seorang pemuda dan langsung saja di sambar madara kebalik pohon besar.

Sring

Pemuda tadi langsung terkena genjutsu dan terjatuh.

"Hoy bocah, kesini." ucap Madara.

"apaan." ucap Naruto.

"Tatap mataku."

"Kau mau apa.? jangan jangan."

"Sudah jangan banyak ngomong." bentak madara.

Lalu Narutopun menatap mata Madara, dan seketika sebuah informasi masuk ke otak kecil Naruto.

"Ayo cari makan." ajak Madara.

"Hey, tunggu."

Skip Time.

-Pasar Tanah abang-

"Pak ayo pak buk dibeli buah buahan nya masih seger."

"Ayo neng dicoba dulu neng dalemannya, cocok buat eneng yang cantik."

"Sini pak buk ikannya masih seger seger, buruan dibeli."

"Bu ojek bu, murah."

"Cilok cilok, 2000 an."

Tap tap tap

"Gaaaaaaaaaah, aku tidak tahan lagi... Suara suara laknat itu benar benar menyiksaku, ini lebih menyiksa dari genjutsu milik tobirama. Haruskah ku enyahkan tempat ini." geram madara.

"Semua ini salahmu dasar kakek tua pikun. Lagi pula dimana ini, sudah dari tadi kita muter muter sini terus. Mana jalan keluarnya.?" tanya Naruto agak sewot.

Dan sontak itu membuat suasana pasar yang ramai menjadi terdiam dan langsung menatap kearah madara dan Naruto.

"Hey, apa maksud kalian berdua.? Kalian mau aku panggilkan preman pasar disini." ucap salah seorang pedagang.

"Biasa saja kalau ngomong bocah.. Atau kupatahkan lehermu." ucap madara lalu berjalan menuju pedagang tadi.

"Jon jon, panggilin bang somad." ucap salah seorang pedagang disana.

"Hentikan madara, kita kesini cuma mampir makan. Jangan buat keributan juga." bisik Naruto.

"Akan kuratakan tempat ini dengan tanah tanahnya." ucap madara dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Sialan kau madara. Setelah kau mengambil informasi dari orang tadi dan membaginya padaku kita jadi berkomunikasi dengan bahasa orang tadi tau." ucap Naruto.

Tanpa menjawab ucapan Naruto madara lalu maju lalu mencekik pedagang tadi dengan satu tangan.

"Khek... To...tolong... Lepaskan aku.." ucap pedagang tadi.

"Woyyyy, mata satu. Beraninye elu buat keributan diwilayah kekuasaan gue. Udah bosan hidup lo." teriak seorang lelaki berperawakan besar dan kekar dengan tato ditangan dan wajahnya.

Sementara Madara yang mendengar panggilan itu langsung naik pitam.

"Siapa yang kau panggil mata satu bedebah." bentak madara lalu menatap tajam kearah orang tadi.

"Ayo hajar dia bang somad." teriak para pedagang pedagang disana.

Bang somadpun langsung maju kearah madara, begitupun madara yang melihat itu langsung melepas cekikannya dan maju kearah bang somad.

"Huaaaaa ini gawaaat, hentikannnn madaraaaa." teriak Naruto, lalu menahan tubuh madara. Namun gagal.

Bugh

Madara memukul wajah bang somad dengan keras Namun seperti tak terasa bang somadpun tertawa.

"Hahahaha menggelikan sekali." tawa bang somad lalu balas memukul madara namun bisa menghindar dengan mudah.

'Bagaimana bisa.?' batin madara.

"Percuma saja orang itu melawan bang somad. Dia tidak tau kalau bang somad itu orang kebal. Dan ahli ilmu bela diri." ucap salah seorang yang menonton.

"Udah, kebiri aja dia bang hahahaha." teriak salah seorang yang menonton.

"dia lincah juga, cung. Kalau kena udah aku pites dia." ucap bang somad.

''Hah, dasar madara.'' gumam Naruto.

"Hentikan ini." teriak Naruto lalu menarik madara.

Bofft

Sekejap Naruto dan Madara berubah menjadi kepulan asap.

"Huah, asap apa ini." teriak semua orang yang ada disana.

"minggir minggir ini bahaya." teriak lagi.

"Lho, mereka menghilang kemana.? aneh." ucap bang somad.

"Kabur kali bang."

"Hah gak seru." ucap bang somad lalu pergi dari tempat.

-in unknow place-

Booft

Tap

"Kenapa kau membawaku kabur.?" tanya madara.

"jangan buat kekacauan lagi. lebih sabar dikit napa sih."

"dia mengejekku bodoh. dan aku harus diam saja.? " bentak madara.

"Hah, terserah lah. Tapi ingat jangan ulangi lagi. kita tidak akan bisa kembali kedunia shinobi jika kita tidak berfikir jernih dan juga mencari informasi tentang dunia ini. apalagi dunia ini sudah sangat maju." ucap Naruto.

"Kau tak perlu menceramahiku." ucap madara.

"Kita lanjutkan perjalanan.!" ucap Madara.

...

...  
...

Tobe Continued... ..

yo update kilat. . . . . gimana.? pada ngeluh words dikit dan apalah apalah. . . hoy. . ane nulis pakek hp coeg. . . dikit aja udah keliatan banyak. . . . kalo lebih banyak lagi bisa meleduk henpon ane njeeer. . . . .

buat review kayaknya ndak perlu aku bahas ya. . . . yang pasti Si sasuke masih rahasia hehe. . . . dan ada yang nyinggung ff ane yg satu. . . . udah ane update kok kemaren cuba cek lagi. . . . .

oke thanks banget yang udah review, fav dan follow. . .

dan lagi jangan lupa review coeg. . . gua tabok lu kalo gk review. . . . :v

see you. . .

wasallamu'alaikum


	4. Chapter 4

404 file not found 


End file.
